


Blossoming

by lodessa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: possible incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-21
Updated: 2007-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first sees her again, Jon is overwhelmed by the change in Sansa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosenblut](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rosenblut).



The last time Jon had seen his half-sister Sansa, she was a prideful little girl, full of fantastical ideals that clouded her judgment, and full of disdain for anything that did not seem to match them. She had been filled with disdain for him, her bastard brother; he had been infinitely beneath her. he had accepted the way things were. Bastard children learn to be resigned to these things early in life. He'd never cared for her the way he had Arya though, fierce little Arya. Arya had been a true sister to him. He and Sansa had been little more than strangers. She alone had seen him as other. Robb had been his friend; Bran had admired him despite his base born status. Sansa had kept her distance, not wanting to be tainted by his proximity.

When he first sees her again, Jon is overwhelmed by the change in Sansa. She has blossomed into a lovely woman, and this shouldn't surprise him, after all she was a handsome girl, but somehow it does. More than her beauty; however, it is her presence that startles him. Sansa has gained a grace and poise, a real understanding of the workings of people. Jon watches her interact with those around her and thinks to himself that she has become everything she thought herself to be but was not when he last saw her. Queen Danaerys's new Hand, Petyr Baelish, is not the only one to look at her with admiration and wonder. Jon notes the way she turns heads. Perhaps he was the one to underestimate her, when they were children.

He hovers, just outside her circle of attention, not intending to impose himself upon the distant lady has bloomed even in the midst of tragedy and chaos. She looks up and catches his eye though. Her cheeks flush and she cries out his name, with joy. Her admirers part, as though by witchcraft and the next thing Jon knows she is embracing him, as though he were a long lost loved one. Lord Baelish, Littlefinger as he is called, is at her shoulder almost immediately, wanting to make Jon's acquaintance.

Sansa introduces Jon, as if his bastard status is forgotten, holds his hands in hers as though she does not want to misplace him. He sees her examine his person. He's changed too, filled out and made more rugged by harsh cold and hard work in the north. She's looking at him like she's never really seen him before, though. Jon suspects this may be somewhat true; before the war, he was below her notice. Now she begs him to take a quiet supper with her that evening, just the two of them. She wants to catch up, although they were never informed of each other in the first place.

She is enchanting, and the warmth feels genuine, so he gladly accepts.

Across the table he is aware that she very much resembles her mother. She has none of the coldness for him that Lady Catilyn did though. She asks about his journey down, about his feats beyond the wall, and she listens to his responses. He is still somewhat in shock, unsure why she is being so kind. She keeps inviting him though, and he keeps accepting. Long evenings fill with reading and games; occasionally there are other guests, but more often they are alone, but for the servants. Every day sees her more lovely, more warm, engaging, and bright.

One evening he finally asks her: why has she sought him out? She smiles, almost sadly, and begins to tell him about her time in the Vale. She tells him of Alayne Stone, how easily people believed any number of things about you based on who your parents were supposed to be. It was not guilt alone that made her wish to right their relationship, however. Living as she had, made her think every day of what life for Jon must have been like, and the more she thought about it the more she admired his behavior. Before long she'd grown sorry of how little she's understood or appreciated about his life and the choices he had to make and those he was deprived of. She turns to face him, and tells him of her admiration. She has never looked more like a queen.


End file.
